Darkness's Revenge
by Eagle McCloud
Summary: Rating only in case. a girls been brought to the digital world but why and who brought her there.read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Happy New year. I know I said I'd have this up on the first but you try telling that to the people at work who scheduled me to  work that day. "There is a way, Dark Angemon." A voice called out to the black angel that had turned to leave.

"Then do it. I don't wish to come back until you are done." Dark Angelmon replied as he spread his wings and flew away.

"As you wish." Wizardmon replied as he turned away. "I will bring the child here." Then he vanished

*********in the human world******

A girl about thirteen was up in her room doing homework. It was about seven pm and she had been stuck on the same math problem for thirty minutes. Her dark blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the top of her head. She leaned back and stretched as she looked out side. It was getting dark. One of her friends had called a while ago and asked how everything was going. After the call, she had turned off her phone and had pulled out the math problems. She closed her blue eyes as she yawned.  

Her phone began to ring.  Her eyes shot open as she glanced at the phone. She had turned it off or so she thought.  She grabbed the phone and looked closer. It was on, and it was ringing for her. She answered the phone.

"H-Hello." She stuttered as she answered.

A gruff voice answered her back. "Are you tired of being treated like a little girl?"

"What?" she asked confused

"Don't tell me you've never noticed," The caller responded, "the way they always treat you differently."

"I don't understand?"

"I can bring you to a world where no one will tell you what to do."

"Who are you?" she asked franticly

"Trust me Eagle. I can make your whole world different. Just come down to Shinto station by eight." With that, the caller hung up.

"Wait. Why?" she cried out as the dial tone began. It was already seven thirty. She had half an hour to get across town. She asked herself if she really wanted to go but decided she had to. She raced down the stairs and out the front door. She raced towards the Shinto station. she reached it just as the clock hit 7:45 pm. She raced towards the first train she saw. She watched as the train began to leave the station. Her phone rang again. She answered hesitantly.

"Now when the train stops at Tokyo station go to the elevator and go down to the lowest floor." The voice instructed.

"Then what?" she asked 

"Then I'll tell you what to do." With that, the line went dead.

She watched out the windows as stations passed. She reached Tokyo station and searched for the elevator. Seeing the elevator, she ran to it. She pushed the button to the lowest floor. The door closed and down went the elevator. The elevator stopped and opened it's doors. Eagle looked around she had been to Tokyo station before. She never remembered this part of the station though. Her phone rang again. 

"Now get on the train that will appear there shortly. It will take you to your destiny and a new world." The caller told her. Afterwards the phone went dead.

Eagle looked around expectantly. She heard a whistle and looked around. A train backed into the station. It was a black train. She walked towards it. She looked back at the elevator. She still had time to turn around if she wanted. She reached out and stepped into the open door of the train. As soon as her other foot was in the door, the door shut behind her. She whirled around to open the door, only to find that the train was moving.

"Take a seat kid. This is a long journey." A deep, uncaring voice called out.

I want to have this done by the end of the year. It's my resolution. So help me by reading and reviewing often. Keep checking back you never know when I'll update again.


	2. Chapter 2

Eagle woke in a train station. The black train was nowhere in site. She didn't even recognize the station where she was. She got up and looked around. Outside the station was a dark field. The sky was a reddish purple color with gloomy clouds hanging overhead. She went out of the station. 

"Hello…Eagle…" the gravely voice, remarked.

Eagle turned quickly to see where the voice was coming from. She walked towards the back of the station

"W…Who's there?" she asked as she looked around the corner

A breeze picked up. She heard a pair of wings flap and stop behind her. She turned to see what it was. When she turned, she saw Dark Angemon standing there. His dark wings reminded her of gargoyles. His face was stern as he looked at the girl. Gray hair hung around his shoulders. He was clearly three feet taller than she was.

"What are you?" Eagle asked hesitantly as she stepped towards dark Angemon.

"I am a Digimon and you are coming with me." He replied as he grabbed her and took off from the station.

****Meanwhile, in the human world****

"Koji will you wait a second." Koichi hollered as he chased his twin brother.

Koji stopped at the corner and waited for the other boy. He glared at him as he waited.

"Not now Koichi. I'm busy." Koji replied but stayed there waiting for Koichi.

Koichi caught up with his twin and struggled to regain his breath. Koji smiled as the boy panted.

'I really don't have time for this' Koji thought as he wiped the smile from his face. Koichi looked up at his brother. They were both glad they had found each other. They spent most of the time together. They had reached a small house surrounded by office buildings. 

"Okay Koichi. This is where I'm going." Koji stated as he lifted the latch on the gate that separated house from the office buildings. Koichi looked at him and almost seemed to cry. "It's only for a little while. I'll meet you at the park at nine." He finished as he turned and walked into the yard. Koichi turned and walked towards the park.

He walked up to the door and knocked. An old woman answered the door. She smiled and let Koji in. she closed the door behind him.

"You must be Koji. She's upstairs. She must really be concentrating on it because I haven't heard a peep out of her.

"Thank you ma'am." Koji replied as he walked up the stairs.

****Commercial****

 Anime talk show

Once in a lifetime a talk show host comes along that can make you read any thing

Falcon: "NOW HERE IS YOUR HOST RENE CHICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She's not one of them

Rene: "Now you brought a clip along"

But she tries

We have now reached the question and answer portion of the episode

with an all star cast

Eagle: "Yugi… Yami… Kurama… Hiei…"

And many more.

So be sure to send in your questions so we can prepare to ask them,

You may even be luck and be mentioned in the episode.

So join in the fun each month. 

Learn something new about your favorite anime characters

**Anime talk show**

Appearing each month on this computer screen.

****End commercial****

He walked towards the girl's room. He knocked and waited for her to answer. She didn't answer. He opened the door quietly. 

'Maybe she fell asleep.' He thought as he peeked into the room. She wasn't there. Walked in towards the desk. The math homework was spread out as if she had been working on it. On the corner of the paper, she had written Shinto station and eight o'clock. Checking his watch, it was almost eight. He ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Thanks ma'am I'll be back later." He hollered as he rushed out the door. 

He stopped by the park and found Koichi on the swings. 

"That was quick." He hollered as he stopped swinging to greet his brother.

"No time we have to get to Shinto station."

"Why?" Koichi asked as he raced behind his brother.

"Eagle wouldn't have left when she knew I would be over…" Koji explained turning a corner "she had a note written on her homework that said Shinto station and eight o clock."

"So why are we heading to shine station?" he asked 

"We can catch the next train to Tokyo station."

"And we're going there because?"

"That's where the eight o'clock from Shinto station goes."

"Oh." 

The rushed into the station and quickly got on the train to Tokyo station.

Not bad for a start. Hope you can't wait for the next chapter. I'll involve all the rest of the gang in the next few chapters. So have patience. Please review this, Like I said last chapter I want to have this done by the end of the year, and reviewing makes it go quicker. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where are you taking me?" Elin asked as the winged creature carried her over the dark landscape.

"You'll find out soon enough." The creature replied.

Elin struggled to loosen the creatures grip. A quick glance down and she gave up quickly. They approached a dark castle in the distance. The land around it was a blood red color. Several other monsters stood outside the castle. The creature landed in front of the castle. He handed her to a black monster with red eyes. He grinned and carried her over its shoulder.

"Put me down!" Elin yelled as the monster carried her down a dark hallway.

"Now, now, that's no way to act when you are a guest in my castle." A voice responded echoing down the hallway.

"You have a strange way of treating your guests." She responded looking around frantically.

The monster reached a door and opened it, the bright light inside blinded Elin for a few minutes. The monster carried her to the middle of the room and placed her on the floor.

"Welcome to my castle." The same voice responded as Elin's sight returned.

She looked up and saw a man wearing four big black bird wings. A mask covered part of his face.

"I am Dark Angemon, and you, my dear, are our sovereign.

"What?" Elin responded as she looked around the room.

back at Tokyo station

"Koji, Where is she?" Koichi asked for the third time since they had arrived at the station.

"I still don't know." Koji responded as he looked around for Elin.

"Hey Koji, and Koichi." Zoe called as she raced towards the boys with J.P, Tommy and Takuya trailing behind.

"What are you guys doing here?" Koji asked as they stopped next to him.

"Bokomon sent use emails. He said something terrible was happening in the digital world and he wanted us there." Zoe explained as they stepped into the elevator and went down to the lowest floor.

"What are you doing here?" tommy asked

"The girl I was supposed to help study wrote down Shinto station at eight." Koji explained as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

They stepped out and saw a light blue trailmon waiting on them.

"I wondered if you guys would show up." The trailmon sighed as he opened his door to let them in. "Bokomon told me to get you there quickly. So hurry up."

They all got in and the trailmon pulled away from the station.

commercial

Kurama's past  
"Kurama where are you?"-Eagle cried lying in a pool of blood

_A master thief fox demon doesn't need a family_

"Look brother I'm helping."-Shuichi remarked as he pulled out more pots and pans

_Or does he?_

"Hey, down here."-Yusake hollered finally getting his attention

_But what will he chose the human (ningen) family _

"Good evening mother."-Kurama stated as he kissed her lightly on the cheek

_Or the demon family he left behind_

"I had to find you."-Eagle as tears fall from her eyes

_What would you chose?_

"I'm sorry."-Kurama replied pulling away

_Coming to your computer screen soon._

"Kurama where are you?"-Eagle coughed as rain began to fall

**Kurama's Past**

Tears fell from Kurama's eyes as he looked at Eagle's dead body

_How would you choose?_

End Commercial

"It's about time. I was getting worried." Bokomon greeted them as they got off the trailmon.

"We had to wait on Takuya." JP told him.

"Yes well. There is trouble I'm afraid. Earlier this evening dark trailmon brought something back to the digital world, and ever since that area has been chanting sovereign." He explained as he pointed to a region that was black with a blood red outline.

"So who's the sovereign?" Koichi asked

"That's just it. I'm not sure. Even Chirubimon doesn't have a clue." Bokomon continued.

"Well let's go find out." Takuya remarked as he took off towards the blackened section only to trip over something and fall face first into the ground.

"Ouch."

"Hey watch it. You can't just run in there. You need permission." A voice called out

"Who are you?" Zoe asked as she walked over and helped Takuya up.

"I'm the gate keeper to the dark region. My name is Onyxmon." A bluish blob explained as he appeared from under Takuya. "I was assigned to this area by Chirubimon. If you want to pass through you have to talk to him."

"Where is he?" Nammon asked looking at the blue blob.

"How should I know? I just guard the barrier between the regions." Onyxmon remarked.

"Come on I know where he is." Bokomon replied as he grabbed Nammon and pulled him away from Onyxmon.

End Chapter 3

Okay new chapter finished. I know you people probably don't like the commercials but get used to them. They help separate parts I really don't want to describe. Like the change between worlds or even changing from one viewpoint to another. If they bother, you then don't read this story. Better yet, just flame me so I can toast marshmallows. This story will go on whether you leave a good review or not. So until next time remember to Read and review.


End file.
